Il Partito Di Nuovi Anni
by princezzme
Summary: dove i caratteri di naruto dicono a circa i loro nuovi anni resolutions.ONESHOT


Così bored

Così bored.R&R così iper alesato Sooooooooooooo non charactas di Naruto del dem del ownin di b YEAH il partito di nuovi anni!! Spero che godiate questo. Scusi prego gli errori di grammatica e di ortografia perché sto utilizzando un traduttore.

.1!!

Quando tutto ha detto 1 ci era burst spontaneo dei corni e grida e gridi. "nuovo anno felice!" Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, of) di specie di Shino(well, Neji, rifugi, Sasuke(barely), Gaara, Temari e Kankuro detti. Tutti con i sorrisi e hugs e punzoni nella faccia da Sakura a Naruto. Poiché Naruto stava ospitando il partito ha passato verso l'esterno una tazza del sidro scintillante della mela a tutto. Interamente si sono seduti in un cerchio sul pavimento. "giri intorno al cerchio e ripartisca i vostri nuovi anni Resolutions."Sakura detti. "vado in primo luogo." lei triste. "in 2008 che gradirei a acheive avendo Sasuke come mio boyfriend." Sakura detto con i cuori in lei occhi. Sasuke smacked la sua fronte. Sono andato a suoi parte di sinistra ed Ino detti (angrily)"In 2008 che vorrei realizzare convincere Sasuke ad essere il mio boyfriend prima che Sakura." Allora Ten-Ten detto "la mia una risoluzione deve regolare un'annotazione di mondo della persona che possiede le armi più taglienti e più pericolose." Tutto sweatdropped. Allora Neji detto "il mio obiettivo per questo anno deve diventare più forte di tutti voi nitwits che si siedono in questo cerchio superfluo ora." Allora i rifugi detti "il mio obiettivo è stato bene al tipo della pupilla più forte - il sensai ha visto mai!!." La musica del superhero è comparso da in nessun posto. Tutto osservato intorno. Allora "buono detto Kiba ho due obiettivi affinchè 2008, uno per scoprire da dove quella musica è venuto e due mi transformi in in padrone del cane del mondo!!" Ha detto contrrre una punta. Hinata detto "i M.-miei obiettivi per 2008 è t-a fa qualcosa circa il mio problema st-studdering e cambiarsi s-so che posso diventare più forte." Shikamaru detto "la mia risoluzione non deve avere una risoluzione perché il sigh il relativo molto noioso e relativo mette lo sforzo di che non ho bisogno su me e relativo inoltre una resistenza." "ha! Se chiunque ha bisogno dello sforzo relativo voi!" Ino detto. "effettivamente, ma il relativo allineare che nessuno vi hanno chiesto." Bluntly.Then detto Shikamaru Choji detto "il mio obiettivo per 2008 deve cuocere una torta scrumptious e mangiarlo e non ripartirlo con chiunque." Allora Sasuke detto "le mie 08 risoluzioni deve uccidere Itachi ed avenge chiunque che accada alla traversa il mio percorso nei proccess di esso ed anche ottenerlo attraverso TESTE del thicK del Ino e di Sakura CHE NON GRADISCO NEANCHE DI LORO!!" "avete ottenuto ammettere Sasuke, quello eravate poco un duro." Neji detto. Tutto Neji osservato sorprendo dal suo commento. "il sig. Io-prov--UCCID-MIO-PROPRIO-CUGINO-E-DIGUISE-ESSO-COME-UN-SEMPLICE-BATTAGLIA dell'OH yeah" ha detto senza mezzi termini Sasuke. Allora Naruto ha detto che "buono il miei sogno, obiettivo e risoluzione per 2008 è a." "hokage diventato" che interamente hanno rifinito. "Aww viene su nessuno intrupted voi tipi!" Naruto detto. Allora Temari detto "la mia risoluzione deve ottenere un nuovo hairstyle." Allora Kankuro detto "la mia risoluzione deve essere piacevole ed amichevole al miei fwend e bwother più bestest Gaara!!"He detto battendo i suoi eyelashes. Allora Gaara detto "la mia risoluzione deve trovare più sensi torturare la gente ed essere medio a Kankouro." Allora "buono detto Shino ho buon. La mia risoluzione per 2008 è... è IL PADRONE dell'INSETTO di TUTTO IL PADRONI degli INSETTI ED INSETTI E RAGNI E BUTTERFLYS GRAZIOSO ED il MIEI MOMMY ED UMBRELLA'S!Also sposare il Rita Pavonne!" Tutto scooted indietro un piccolo. "ché persona non può sognare?" Shino detto. "posso chiamare male tante cose con le cose che avete detto appena, ma non ritengo come esso così la I won't."Said Shikamaru.

Il giorno seguente...

Temari aveva tinto il suo nero dei capelli e messo il tessuto in esso in modo da è sceso al pavimento.

Sakura ed Ino si sono transformati in in emo al pensiero di Sasuke non li hanno graditi.

Naruto ancora non si è transformato in in Hokage.

Shino è stato chiamato re di tutti i farfalle ed ombrelli graziosi.

Shikamaru ha preso un pelo.

Kankuro ha provato ad essere piacevole a Gaara così Gaara lo ha bloccato in un armadio.

Choji ha cotto una focaccina e Neji la ha rubata.

Ten-Ten la ha trovata fuori già aveva rotto l'annotazione per la persona che possiede le armi più taglienti e più pericolose.

Sasuke ha ottenuto alesato senza suoi fangirls più attivi e fatto fuori con un mop Studdering arrestato Hinata miraculously I rifugi hanno raso la sua testa perché il tipo è andato calvo.

Kiba non ha scoperto mai da dove quella musica è venuto Così da me e da tutti i caratteri viventi e defunti di Naruto...

NUOVO ANNO FELICE!!


End file.
